


But Listen- I Want This One | Peter Parker x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Dogs, F/M, For Jay, I want a pet, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cat."</p><p>"Dog."</p><p>"Cat."</p><p>"Dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Listen- I Want This One | Peter Parker x OC |

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"I want a cat!" The taller of the two whined.

The shorter one placed her hands on her hips, large eyes giving the man a challenging look. "And I want a dog. So, your point is moot."

"I don't think that means what you think it means."

"Shut up. Dog."

"You shut up. You already act like a dog, I don't need that mess. Cat."

"I don't want a cat."

"We're not getting a dog!"

"We damn sure aren't getting a cat!"

Each of the young adults narrowed their eyes, and from then on the battle was, well, on like fucking Donkey Kong.

xXx

"Welp. This works." Peter said, looking down at the husky pup and the Siberian kitten on the floor, both staring at one another with their bright blue eyes, butts up in the air and poised for attack.

Jenny grinned. "PETS!"


End file.
